Dance Class
by funkfank
Summary: Amy asks Penny to accompany Sheldon to dance class when she's called in to the lab. Agreeing to go she might just learn some things other than some waltzing. (Amy and Sheldon are engaged here but it's an intended Shenny!) one-shot!


**A/N: Hi lovelies, I'm back! Did y'all miss me? I am so very grateful with every ****_single_**** review that I received that tasted like German-Chocolate on my previous (and first) fanfiction of The Big Bang Theory! It honestly made me so happy and it pumped my attitude towards this fandom, which is so lovely and nice! I didn't know Shenny wasn't quite a well-welcomed ship, but I think that just spiked my excitement on why I'm fascinated by them. Well, I'm back with a new fanfiction, something that just popped into my head - has absolutely no meaning but was made for fun. Please excuse any errors if any, haven't slept all night. It's 7:43 AM over here on a Saturday morning, and I guess I just get motivated during the night. Please enjoy, and don't be afraid to drop a review on your way out! Let me know if it was sweet or just plain awful! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, my imagination (and comprehension on science) isn't quite ****_that_**** great. **

* * *

The wedding date had been set, and the invitations were finished and had been delivered. The cake was chosen, such as which meal was going to be set for dining after the reception. Dresses were picked, both bride maids and the bride itself. And Penny looked at her, the soon-bride-to-be shifting from one foot to the other admiring her reflection on a full-body-view mirror with a small smile - something Amy loved to do often. And she looked beautiful, Penny couldn't deny that, every bride looked gorgeous.

She gulped the red wine from the wide glass swallowing every drop in less than ten seconds and setting it down on Amy's coffee table. "Aren't I beautiful guys, please tell me I'm beautiful!" She exclaimed looking at the reflection of her two girls, a smile plastered on her lips that didn't seem to be rubbing off any moment now.

Bernadette giggled and nodded towards her, "You look very beautiful, Amy," she simply said getting an nod from Penny with a forced smile. She didn't know what she was feeling towards her _best friend_, but at that moment something was making her hate her. Maybe it was that she was getting married before her, that she finally found the Prince Charming she'd been dreading for such long years, and he had finally come around. Of course, there was a contract, both signed - Amy Farrah Fowler and Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

It might have been that she lost a lot weight to look magnificent in her wedding gown, and her curves showed now more than ever thanks to it being a mermaid-like gown. Or maybe the six-carat-ring she proudly wore on her finger that Sheldon had inherited from her past grandmother. Whatever it was, she didn't want to be there, she didn't want to witness Amy being happy. Not that she didn't deserve it, she was such a great person who loved to smile, but it made Penny mad. There was a few more weeks left until everything was official, until the knot was tied; _Amy didn't need to show how happy she was until that day_.

She stood up and went towards Amy's kitchen counter with the empty glass and poured herself more wine, almost leaving the bottle empty itself. She took a small gulp and watched Amy, she didn't stop messing with her gown and she had an itch to march right at her and splash the wine all over her gown. But Penny wasn't a bitch.

That night was sort of long. Amy allowed herself to be the center of attention. Penny just threw tips for the honey moon, Bernadette threw tips for after the honey moon, and they ended up sleeping in the living room. The next day Bernadette rushed home after Howard called for her, and Penny was still gathering her stuff. She heard Amy speaking in the other room as she made her way out, "Yes, understood, I'll see you there."

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Penny asked as she finished changing her shirt and stuffed the other into her tote bag.

The brunette girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "It's just, I have to go into the lab today because something came up," she started as Penny zipped up her bag, "and today I had those dancing lessons with Sheldon. You know those, where they teach you how to waltz and stuff."

The blonde nodded with a pouted lip, "Well maybe you can say you're sick?"

"I just confirmed that I was going," Amy pointed out and Penny ran her hand through her stands of blonde hair.

"Then postpone the dancing lessons!" Penny exclaimed with a wide smile, and Amy shook her head. "I can't," she groaned, "I already paid and caught this day by luck - all the other ones are booked!"

The blonde sighed and patted Amy on her shoulder, "Sorry, Amy, wish I could help." Amy looked up at her, her giant green eyes and her smile grew, "You can, actually."

"I can?"

"Yeah, can you, maybe, go with Sheldon to the dancing lessons?"

Penny silently groaned and stepped away, biting her lower lip. "Um, Amy, I would love to-"

"Great!" Amy exclaimed but Penny stopped her in her tracks with hands held out, "Amy why would I go with Sheldon, shouldn't it be you that is learning? And either way Sheldon already knows how to waltz!" All of these were true facts but Amy knew that her fiancé still had some issues with human contact and maybe these dance classes could help. Soon after she explained her reasoning with her _bestie_ the blonde looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, I'll," she sighed not believing she was about to agree, "go to the dance-class with that whack-a-doodle."

"Great," Amy smiled and pulled her into a thigh hug, "I'll call Sheldon to let him know." With that Amy grabbed her purse to place over her shoulder and looked at Penny who stood in the middle of her apartment, "Can you lock up when you're done?" And with that she closed the door behind her leaving Penny compromised to dance with Sheldon.

* * *

Penny walked out of her apartment and turned to lock her door only to turn back and squeal and stumble backwards against her door with her palm spread on her chest at the surprise presence of Sheldon. She inhaled a deep breath and shook her head, "Damn it, Sheldon, you almost gave me a heart attack."

The man looked at her oddly and apologized to then looking down at his watch, "Now, c'mon Penny, we must hurry, class should be starting in less then ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, we'll get there in time."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her mumbling to himself "if we don't die on the way," earning a glare from the blonde who decided to ignore his comment and started making her way towards the stairs as he stared at her outfit. She was in black yoga pants and a pink tank top with flip-flops as she carried a tote-bag over her shoulder. "Penny you do realize we will have to dance together," Sheldon said in a-matter-of-fact tone with wide blue eyes as the blonde kept making her way down the stairs, "Yes, Sheldon, I am very aware of that."

"Well, if you're aware that we're dancing, then why are you wearing shoes with which I can very easily hurt your feet?" Sheldon inquired and she stopped to look up at Sheldon, "Will you hurt my feet?"

The man looked down at her and shook his head, "That's unlikely to happen, given that I've taken classes as a child and-"

"Well, then, there you have it Sheldon, you won't hurt my feet!" She said over her shoulder and continued to walk down the stairs with Sheldon at her tail. They got to her car and they each tucked their seat-belts in for her to start her engine and made her way out of the parking-lot. She made sure to hurry since the tall man wouldn't stop giving her a lecture on the bad of wearing flip-flops while driving.

They reached their destination in less than ten minutes, just as Penny had assured Sheldon, and they walked in to see many other couples chatting among themselves. An elder women clapped her hands multiples times grabbing everyone's attention as she began to speak, "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to dance class," she smiled walking among the students who smiled back at her, listening, "if this is your first class, my name is Rebecca Reed your dance instructor, and I am positive you'll find it lovely," she said looking at Penny with a raised eyebrow, "and you'll learn what sort of shoe you will be needing," she continued earning a set of rolled eyes from the blonde.

Sheldon leaned to her, "see?" he whispered and she sighed pushing him away.

"If you've been here before, welcome back." With that she walked back to the front of the ballroom. "We will begin with the basic, so if you please place all belongings to your left, and be ready to begin."

Penny walked to the bench on the left taking a seat and setting her tote next to her. "See, Penny, you needed to come in better shoes." Sheldon explained and Penny nodded, "Yes, Sheldon, I did," she said taking a pair of white basic ankle-strap heels, "I'm dancing on these," she said removing a flip-flop and replacing it with the heel.

Stashing the flip-flops in her tote she followed Sheldon to the dance floor and stood in front of him, somehow managing to still be shorter. "Alright class, as you know," the dance instructor began as she pressed play and a slow, gentle melody began to sound on the background low enough for her to be heard, "this dance represents closure." She walked around as the couples were placed in position, all except Sheldon who seemed to be having a small problem.

Penny sighed as she stood with both her arms up in position waiting for Sheldon to take them. But he seemed unsure as he analyzed her. Many previous times when he would even have the slightest contact with the girl caused him to get sick. He didn't want that again.

The dance instructor passed by and sighed, "Beginner?" She asked looking at Penny who opened her mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by Sheldon.

"No, ma'am, I have taken previous classes, top in that class if I might add."

"Oh really?" She asked with a curious eyes, earning an eager nod, "show me."

"Pardon?" He asked as Penny crossed her hands with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The instructor smiled, "If you're so sure about your capability on waltz-dancing, allow me to see."

The tall man stared at her, deciding to accept the challenge,"Well, alright," he said and quickly reached for Penny's hand and pulled her towards him. She stumbled onto him, her hands landing on his shoulders as he helped her up. "Penny, please, stay balanced. Are you sure you can dance in heels?"

She sighed, "Yes, Sheldon, it's just, you took me by surprise."

The instructor roamed around keeping an eye on the odd couple.

Sheldon took Penny's hand in his and placed his other on her hip as she gently pressed hers against his shoulder. And then he lead her backwards first, one step at a time. And she followed, not sure of how she managed to keep up, but she did.

His hand somehow managed to pull her slower, her body pressed against him, her chest up against his. Her arms folder rather than extended and she looked up at him, giant blue eyes stared down at her as she felt his fingers tighten her waist. His thumb rubbed back and she felt a tickle spread as she blinked.

There was a smirk placed on Sheldon's lips, and she couldn't help but smile. She'd seen Sheldon dance before, though it's be quite a while, she thought she'd remember him being this good. There was no flaw on his dancing, just like there was no flaw in his knowledge. Apparently Sheldon was good at everything.

"Oh my god, Sheldon, I didn't know you were this good of a dancer," Penny giggled feeling her feet drag after Sheldon's who seemed to be swiftly following a pace he was very familiar with. He was still smiling, loving that Penny was finally admiring something he did without nagging. He released her hand and pulled away and she laughed twirling back to him and landed perfectly on him, and she stared at him, he had laughed himself.

"I know I'm good at dancing," he said knowingly and she nodded, looked up at him, asking, "Then why are you taking classes? Why don't you just teach Amy?"

"She decided, in the contract it's stated that she would take care of anything related to the wedding, and waltzing unfortunately is involved, but I don't have the patience to teach her."

The blonde simply nodded, understanding that he's a very busy man. And Amy just had much more time in her hands, and with her and Bernadette she was simply excited to simply plan her wedding. Of course her mother was mostly all the time involved, it seemed she was more desperate in getting Amy down the aisle than the bride herself. "That seems reasonable," Penny agreed.

"It is," Sheldon said, "I came up with it." _Of course you did,_ She smiled.

She was twirled again and landed on his arm, and he embraced her as he dipped her, her leg automatically raising up with laughter escaping her lips. And he was smiling at her. On her feet again she couldn't stop laughing, and he was having a fun time, she could see it.

She couldn't believe that she was actually having a great time with Sheldon as he thought her how to dance; not that she needed to learn or wanted to, but for Amy's favor, it seemed that Sheldon quickly recovered his anxiety of touched people.

"So are you, you know, ready for the big night?" Penny asked going back in normal position, hand-in-hand, hand-on-shoulder, hand-on-waist. She felt it tense on her and she looked down to his chest, she could smell his scent, and it was sort of nice. There was a couple seconds of silence before he decided to respond.

"Of course I'm ready," he said and she looked up, blinking her green eyes at his blue ones, "Amy loves me, and I feel comfortable around her."

She licked her lips, "Do you love her?" She asked and for the first time since they started waltzing, he stopped. And she stood there, her hand on his shoulder feeling the soft cloth of her shirt. She moved her hand to the hem of his red top, rubbing her thumb on it, "I'm sorry I asked." She whispered, almost as if not wanting him to hear and she said it to herself. She doesn't even know why she asked, she didn't need to know, and he probably did love Amy - why other reason would he be marrying her?

"No, Penny, it's alright," he said and the dancing started up again. She took a breath, starting to feel sweat on her palm against his, and they twirled together.

"So do you?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Well I _must_ certainly have feelings of love for Amy, she's a wonderful woman," he said and she smiled. Nodding. _Good, this is good,_ she thought to herself. She needed to hear this, she needed to know that Sheldon is in love with Amy and it needed to come from his lips.

She didn't know exactly why she needed to hear, but there was something that wasn't making sense in her gut. And it was messing with her head it made her think she was going mad.

"Well, good," she smiled and he stared at her, swirling around the ballroom.

"Yes, it is good," Sheldon agreed and smiled.

"You know," Penny started looking down at Sheldon's chest again, "I'm glad you found your love."

"Well, thank you," Sheldon said and she gazed up at his face. There was something about Sheldon that made her feel warm inside. It made her happy - in a weird way she couldn't explain, even if she tried. "I'm sure one day you'll find your love." He smiled down at her, and there was so much sincerity in it, she couldn't bear it.

"Let me tell you a story," Penny started, "there was guy I liked," she smiled and he nodded to let her know he was listening, "and I _never_ told him how I felt." She inhaled a deep, heavy breath to release it almost too soon. "Eventually he started going out with someone else," she had no idea why she was even telling him this, but she felt like she needed to, "and I always regretted it."

Sheldon looked down at her, a weird emotion formed in her face, something he couldn't quite make out, and it left him in wonder. "Why don't you tell him now?" He inquired and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Because he's happy with her, at least, he seems happy."

She felt his hand tighten hers and she looked at it, then at him, and he was almost mirroring her face-expression. Somehow, they _knew_. But they didn't say anything, and she slowly leaned her head against his chest. And he allowed her. She could hear his heart, the first time ever. And it brought a smile upon her lips.

And they danced, to different melodies, to different rhythms, with a few more laughter's, and they welded a secret that night. As he twirled her he would see her smile, and he knew. But he didn't speak. Instead he enjoyed her company as he should be and had been for the past decade.

The class soon ended and the dance instructor went to them as Penny removed her heels, "Nice work, Mr. Cooper," she smiled and then looked at Penny, "as for you, future Mrs. Cooper."

"Oh no," Penny quickly stood up shaking her hands, "no, you've got it wrong. I'm not his fiancé," she started, "just filling in for a friend."

"Oh my, please, forgive my mistake." She quickly apologized and Sheldon followed Penny's arm movement, "No big deal," he smiled and the instructor nodded.

"It just.." they both looked at her, "it was so convincing, the passion, the pleasure and admiration..I.." they both narrowed their eyebrows at her and she laughed, "forgive me, it's been quite a night. Well, I do expect you and your fiancé…"

"Next week," Sheldon interpreted and she quickly nodded.

"Of course, and until then," she smiled, "have a good day."

"As for you," the blonde waved and quickly put her flip-flops back on. "You know this was fun," Penny admitted grabbing her tote and making their way out. Sheldon nodded, "Yes, it was."

"Wish we could do it again," she laughed and he nodded, once again. Looking at her as she started digging for her keys he said, "I could teach you."

"I'm sorry, what sweetie?" She asked missing what'd he said.

"I could teach you how to _really_ waltz," he said, "so you could learn more than the basics."

The blonde couldn't help but grin at the idea. "I would love that." And with that they hopped into her car and made their way to the apartments.

Everything returning to normal.

For the most part.

* * *

**So there you have it lovelies, hope you enjoyed it, and please don't be afraid to drop a review on your way out! **

**-funkfank**


End file.
